Eugene Dialogue
Camping *(various coughing and sniffling noises) Acknowledge *"Okay." *"Why not." *"I got your back." *"Sounds good!" *"Sure." *"Uh-huh, I gotchu." Anger *"Uuuugh I'm gonna break something!" *"Dammit!" *"Oooh, you're pissin' me off!" *"Oh, c'mon now!" *"This is really pissin' me off!" *"What the hell?!" *"Whatever!" *"I really don't need any of this crap!" *"I can't deal with this now!" *"You're really trying to piss me off, aren't ya?!" Cover *''"Cover me."'' *"Watch my back." *" Follow me." *"Come with me." *"Come on, this way!" *"Keep up with me!" Decline *"No way!" *"Hell naw!" *"You're crazy!" *"I don't think so!" *"That's a dumb idea!" *"That's hella stupid!" *"You better come up with a better idea than that!" *"Please, ya'll really gonna listen to dumbass over here?!" Escape *"RUN!" *"C'mon let's get outta here!" *"I'm outta here!" *"It's time to go!" *"I'm not stickin' around to die here!" Fire *"Kill 'em all!" *"Waste 'em!" *"Put 'em down!" *"Fire!" *"Shoot 'em!" Hold *"We're gonna hold 'em off here." *"Stay here." *"Hold on a second." *"Let's wait for them to come to us." *"Ssshhh, everyone just chill." *"Nobody move!" Need Ammo *"Who has some extra ammo?!" *"I'm outta bullets!" *"I'm empty." *"You stingey mothaf---give me ''some ammo!"'' *"Where's all the damn ammo around here?!" *"Pass me a mag!" Need Health *"I don't think I'm gonna make it..." *"I don't feel so good..." *"Dammit, this won't stop bleeding!" *"(coughing) Listen (coughing) I think I'm dyin'." *"I'm hurt bad!" *"Whhooaaa, I think I'm gonna pass out..." Need Weapon *"Who's the asshole hoggin' all the guns?!" *"Where the hell's a gun, man?!" *"Gimme a pistol, or somethin'!' *"Gimme a damn weapon!" *"I need a gun!" *"Who has an extra weapon?!" Positive Status *"I'm okay." *"Gimme somethin' to drink, man." *"I'm good." *"Man, don't worry about me!" *"I'm fine!" *"Shouldn't you be worryin' about yourself?!" *"No worries here." Praise *"You really know how to use that thing, huh?" *"Wooow, I didn't think you were that good." *"Whew, that was tight." *"Maaan, you got skills." *"Yeeeaah, way to go!" *"Daaang, I never see anybody do that!" Status Report *"Everyone's still breathin', right?!" *"Is everybody okay?" *"You guys alright?" *"No-one's hurt, right?" *"Who needs help?" Thanks *"Thanks man, I owe you one." *"Now what would I do without you?" *"It's just what I needed." *"Thanks." *"Oh, thanks a lot." *"You're really a life saver." Go *"There's gotta be supplies around here; split up and find them." *"This place is too quiet; we shouldn't stay here long." *"This pistol ain't gonna cut it; maybe there's weapons around here." *"Shh, did you hear that?! I think we've been followed." *"It's getting late; we need to find shelter!" *"Are you guys sure about this? This place doesn't look right." '' Keep Moving *"Hurry your slow ass up, they're right behind us!" *"Come on! Keep up with me!" *"Don't give up now, we're almost there!" *"I know you're tired, but we need to keep moving!" *"You wanna live?! Huh?! Then ''keep running!" Kill *"Oh, that's weak!" *"You like that, don't you?!" *"Die!" *"You're DEAD!" *"Pathetic!" *"Haha! I can't miss." *"Who else wants some?!" *"That's right, bitch!" *"That's my kill!" *"How many of you do I gotta kill, huh?!" Panic *"HELP ME! Huh, oh no, help! (heavy breathing)" *"NOOOO!!!" *"OH MY GOD! No! (heavy breathing)" *"Get away! *heavy breathing*" *"This isn't happening! No! No! It can't, it can't! (heavy breathing)" *"LEAVE ME ALONE!!! No! No! (heavy breathing)" Taunts *"I'll break your face!" *"Burn in hell, you freak!" *"Suck on this!" *"You want more?!" *"C'mon now!" *"No mercy!" *"It's time for you to die!" *"I'll kill all you bitches!" *"Oh, you want some too, huh?!" *"Eat it!" *"You're dead!" Win *"We're finished here; burn the bodies." *"Damn, I'm still alive." *"That's the last of 'em, thank God." *"(laughing) They're all dead!" Category:Survivor Dialogue